meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowland
Shadowland was a performance tour by The Residents, beginning in 2014 and ending in 2016. The third part of the group's Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy of tours, Shadowland is notable for being the final tour to feature long-time producer Hardy Fox and composer Charles Bobuck performing with the group. The performance focuses on themes of birth and rebirth. History The tour began on May 2nd 2014, in Gent, Belgium. Their March 20th 2015 show would be the last with Charles Bobuck, who later revealed himself to be Hardy Fox. Their August 6th show at the OFF Festival would be their first performance to feature a new member, Rico, who was related to Charles in some unknown way. The tour finished on July 2nd 2016. Structure Shadowland's set list was divided into seven sections, each focusing on a different album from the group's back catalogue. The Bunny Boy The show starts with Randy Rose explaining the concept of the Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy, and introducing the band. Afterwards the group perform three songs from their 2008 album The Bunny Boy: * Rabbit Habit * Fever Dreams * Golden Guy Following these three tracks, a film plays on the screen behind the group featuring "The Butcher" from their 1994 album Gingerbread Man. Freak Show The Residents perform three songs from the 1990 album Freak Show: * Herman the Human Mole * Harry the Head * Benny the Bouncing Bump A second film follows this suite of tracks, featuring a Libertine performing "Almost Perfect" from the 2006 album Tweedles! as a monologue. The Garbage Man The following segment went through some changes after the departure of Charles Bobuck. Originally it was based around the group's 1998 album Wormwood, featuring: * They Are The Meat * Judas Saves However after Rico replaced Bobuck the setlist for this segment was changed to: * They Are The Meat * Caring * Is He Really Bringing Roses? Following this is another film featuring a man telling a story of his past life as a garbage man. Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen Then the group perform a suite of three songs from the 1978 album Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen: * Blue Rosebuds * Weight-Lifting Lulu * Constantinople Randy Rose plays drums on "Constantinople", which did not feature during 2014 performances. Following this suite of tracks a film is shown on the screen featuring a diver talking about her death and reincarnation. Commercial Album The group then perform three songs from their Commercial Album: * Easter Woman * My Second Wife * Loss of Innocence The Shadowland version of "My Second Wife" features an additional verse not heard in the original, with the following lyrics: "When I was young my Father's Wife insisted that the sun, Was oblivious and said that this could not be overcome. Ed did not believe her, so she ran away instead, Of feeding little animals, more meaningless than dead." The film following this suite of tracks features the mother of a famous model, jealous of her daughter's success. Demons Dance Alone During Charles Bobuck's time with the band, there was a segment dedicated to the group's 2002 album Demons Dance Alone, however this suite was removed from the setlist following his departure from the group. This section featured: * Betty's Body * Caring * Mickey Macaroni The film that followed this suite features an engineer. Finale The following segment features no particular theme, or film following the performance. It went through some changes after the retirement of Bobuck. "Is He Really Bringing Roses?" was dropped from this segment when Rico joined the group. * Is He Really Bringing Roses? * Melon Collie Lassie * Hard and Tenderly * Ship Of Fools Encore For the encore, The Residents perform the following two tracks: * The Making of a Soul * Forty-Four No More Album * See main article On March 10th 2015, a live album was released by the group featuring a recording of an early Shadowland show in Nantes, France. This live recording is considerably shortened, not containing any of the Shadow Stories and removing some of the tracks from the set list, including: * Rabbit Habit * They Are The Meat * Easter Woman * My Second Wife * Loss of Innocence Versions of the latter three tracks from a Shadowland performance in 2015 were released on the 2019 pREServed reissue of the group's Commercial Album. Personnel Randy Rose: Lead Vocals, Drums Charles Bobuck: Keyboards Lionel Bob: Guitar Rico: Keyboards N.Cook: Guest N. de Rooji: Lighting Design H. Fokker: Tour Manager M. Postma: Merchandise Creeping Mac Kroki: Shadowland Photos The Cryptic Corporation: Producer G. Arts: Sound Designer The Residents: Written-By, Performer Performances First Leg (with Charles Bobuck) 2014 May 2nd 2014: Vooruit, Gent, Belgium May 3rd 2014: Paard van Troje, Den Haag, Netherlands May 4th 2014: Zakk, Dusseldorf, Germany May 5th 2014: Grabenhalle, Gallen, Switzerland May 6th 2014 Les Docks, Laussanne, Switzerland May 8th 2014: Barby, Tel Aviv, Israel May 10th 2014: Le Lieu Unique, Nantes, France 2015 Second Leg (with Charles Bobuck) March 12th 2015: Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, California March 20th 2015: Paramount Theater, Austin, Texas (Bobuck's last show) Third Leg (with Rico) August 6th 2015: OFF Festival, Katowice, Poland September 8th 2015: Forum des Images, Paris, France September 9th 2015: Forum des Images, Paris, France (professionally filmed, sound excerpts released on the Commercial Album pREServed edition) September 14th 2015: Nescafe, Santiago, Chile September 17th 2015: Popload Gig, Sao Paulo, Brazil September 18th 2015: Niceto, Buenos Aires, Argentina 2016 Fourth Leg (with Rico) January 28th 2016: Doornroosje, Nijmegen, Netherlands January 29th 2016: Ziegel Oh Lac, Zurich, Switzerland January 30th 2016: FRI-SON, Fribourg, Switzerland February 1st 2016: Mousonturm, Frankfurt, Germany February 3rd 2016: Arena, Wien, Austria February 4th 2016: Mochvara, Zagreb, Republic of Croatia February 5th 2016: Palac Akropolis, Prague, Czech Republic February 6th 2016: S-Club, Olomouc, Czech Republic February 7th 2016: Beatpol, Drsden, Germany February 8th 2016: Columbia Theater, Berlin, Germany February 9th 2016: Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark February 10th 2016: Kampnagel, Hamburg, Germany February 12th 2016: Hackney Empire, London, England February 13th 2016: Tivoli Vredenburg, Utrecht, Netherlands Fifth Leg (With Rico) March 23rd 2016: The Croxton, Melbourne, Australia March 24th 2016: Factory Theatre, Sydney, Australia March 26th 2016: Bluesfest, Byron Bay, Australia March 27th 2016: Bluesfest, Byron Bay, Australia March 28th 2016: Bluesfest, Byron Bay, Australia April 9th 2016: Regent Theater, Los Angeles, California April 10th 2016: The Regency Ballroom, San Francisco, California April 12th 2016: Aladdin Theatre, Portland, Oregon April 13th 2016: Neptune Theatre, Seattle, Washington April 14th 2016: The Rio Theatre, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada April 17th 2016: The Cedar, Minneapolis, Minnesota April 18th 2016: Thalia Hall, Chicago, Illinois April 19th 2016: The Crofoot Ballroom, Pontiac, Michigan April 21st 2016: Adelaide Hall, Toronto, Ontario, Canada April 22nd 2016: La Tulipe, Montreal, Québec, Canada April 23rd 2016: College Street Music Hall, New Haven, Connecticut April 25th 2016: Royale, Boston, Massachusetts April 26th 2016: Gramercy Theatre, New York City, New York April 29th 2016: 9:30 Club, Washington, DC April 30th 2016: Cat's Cradle,Carrboro, North Carolina May 1st 2016: Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia May 3rd 2016: Texas Theatre, Dallas, Texas May 4th 2016: Marchesa Hall, Austin, Texas May 6th 2016: The Crescent Ballroon, Phoenix, Arizona May 8th 2016: Belly Up Tavern. Solana Beach, California July 2nd 2016: Krugozor Club, Moscow, Russia Related releases * Blue Rosebuds (Shadowland) (2014) * Theory Of Obscurity Soundtrack (2014) * Party Band (2009-2015 40th Anniversary) (2014) * Shadow Stories (2015) * Shadowland (2015) * Theory Of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents (2016) * Commercial Album pREServed edition (2019) See also * Talking Light * The Wonder of Weird * The Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy * Charles Bobuck External links and references * Shadowland at The Residents Historical Category:Albums‏‎ Category:Charles Bobuck‏‎ Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob Category:Randy Rose‏ Category:Shadowland‏‎ Category:Live shows